


Jailbait

by MistressPenelopye



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Smut, Switching, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, i'll add more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressPenelopye/pseuds/MistressPenelopye
Summary: Yuri P. crashes a senior graduation party and meets a dark-eyed stranger for a steamy closet tryst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I'm mildly terrified to post this. Im old, be gentle...
> 
> Miss P.

Chapter One

 

He was such a slut tonight, but it didn't matter because a gorgeous guy had his tongue in his mouth and nothing else seemed to exist anymore. He'd been playing in the band for the graduation party—bass—and when they'd locked eyes Yuri had felt his bones melt. After downing the rest of his warm beer from the red solo cup he'd grabbed off the table near the keg, he'd wandered off to wait for the music to stop. It hadn't taken much to get the man to follow him, dark, broody eyes boring into him as he'd pushed Yuri up against the wall near the closet they were currently making out in. The kiss was searing, intense, deep; just the way he liked them.

"Ah-ow." Yuri breathed, awkwardly trying to reach behind him and dislodge the hanger that was digging between his shoulder blades. The wiggling movement produced a growl from the dark-eyed stranger, and teeth set upon Yuri's neck.

Fuck hangers. He'd live.

His legs, wrapped around a narrow waist, tightened, and the arms slung over broad shoulders moved, one slipping over the front of a hard chest to grip the tight black shirt, the other gliding up so that his fingers could tangle in the longer hair on the back of his head. He pulled and the man bit harder, making Yuri's dick twitch against him. He rolled his hips forward and hands slapped against his ass, gripping tight and pulling so he could grind right back. _Yessss_. Yuri could feel him beneath his jeans; thick, hard, ready. He was going to hurt in the morning, but fucking hell he didn't give a shit.

"Got a condom?" He breathed, his voice rough and breathy but edged with greed and desire.

The man chuckled against his neck and licked his way up to Yuri's delicate ear.

"In my back pocket. Get it yourself if you want it so bad."

His voice…. Yuri shivered and moaned, unconsciously gripping hair tighter and tugging. It was like his words were formed straight from the lust pumping through their veins, curling like fire around his already heated skin. Yuri lifted himself up, gripping the closet rod with one hand and twisting his body so that he could reach around and plunge his hand into the back pocket. He felt a wallet—thick, leather—and after a moment of fishing realized that the condom had to be hiding inside. Meanwhile, lips and teeth were back on his neck, kissing, biting, sucking on skin until it hurt and Yuri's nipples hardened to points. He whimpered and wiggled, pulling the wallet free and falling back, away from that insistent mouth. Wallet in hand, he held it up and opened it, frantically searching its contents. The man watched with a bemused smile, his dark eyes roaming over what he could see of Yuri in the dim light that seeped under the door.

Yuri growled and cursed before he finally found it tucked behind a wad of cash that he barely had a moment to admire, and he quickly shoved it against the hard chest before him.

"Suit up, I want you inside me." Bossy; some guys liked that, some guys were turned off, but judging from the grin on the man's face this one didn't mind. _Good_.

Not waiting, Yuri reached for the button on his pants and tried to figure out how to get them down without unwrapping his legs from the lean hips. The wallet fell to the floor unnoticed as he frantically pawed at himself.

"Grab the shelf above." That voice curled round him again and Yuri looked up, barely seeing the darker ceiling of the closet. He reached up with both hands and held onto the lip of the shelf. The man put the condom wrapper between his teeth and stepped back, forcing Yuri to either loosen up or follow him. He didn't want to let go, but knew deep down that he would have to. At least a bit. Eager fingers yanked his zipper down and wide palmed hands skimmed his hips back, rough fingers scraping against the soft skin of his lower back as they hooked in his jeans and roughly yanked them down over his ass. Yuri whimpered as the man moaned, eyes narrowing to slits as he grabbed a handful of each cheek and squeezed. He hummed and let go with one hand, tearing the condom package with his teeth and spitting out the plastic.

"Hold tight again." He commanded, and Yuri didn't think twice about refusing. It was more awkward now, to wrap his legs around him with his pants down past his hips, but he managed, somehow, to do both that and hold himself up so the man could fumble underneath him and blindly pull himself free.

The man grunted, closing his eyes as if to better concentrate on what he was doing, and Yuri could only guess where he was in the process. It was taking forever, or so it felt like it, and he rolled his hips forward, trying to get some sort of friction going again. His lust-fueled high was burning off on the edges and he was growing frustrated. He heard the man grunt and sigh before hands were on his ass again, squeezing and pulling him closer even as he backed Yuri flush against the wall. Yuri hit with a thud and grunted, nearly toppling over when his legs were roughly jerked upward so that they could hook over the man's strong arms.

"Ready?" He growled, shifting his stance and tilting his hips for the right angle. Yuri nodded, though he wasn't all that certain he could manage to get it just right to take him in without hands to guide him. He'd never admit it, but he wasn't really all that talented with sex quite yet. He felt the sheathed cock bump into his ass cheek, slide between and slick the passage. He sighed and let his head fall back, doing his best to undulate his torso, angle his hips just right. He felt the head press and push away several times before they managed it. The pressure was harsh, and he grit his teeth as he was forced open and that thick cock he'd felt under denim pushed its way inside him.

He should have prepared better for this, but he hadn't expected to end up in a closet with someone, ready to fuck blindly against a wall. Fuck it. Yuri moaned, the sound cutting off as he bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. It stung, he'd never felt quite so full, and he could feel his body reflexively tighten. The man grunted against his neck, searing breath puffing out against moist skin, and Yuri blew out a stuttered breath to try and relax. His hand was back in that silky dark hair, gripping tight, pulling as he breathed out once more, pleased when he felt himself loosen up. A tongue rasped against his skin and the tiny groan that Yuri let out turned quickly into a startled yelp as the cock was abruptly rammed in as deep as it could go in that position.

"AhhfffUCK!"

He felt his hips lift with the powerful thrust, the arms holding up his legs shifting, spreading him. His head tipped back, hitting the wall again, and he could feel his hair tangle behind him as he was bounced up and down. He tried his best to move back, working his torso, tilting his hips and rolling forward to meet the quickly frantic thrusts. It was too much, too quick, heat rising and exploding over his skin, making it vibrate and tingle. His throat burned from gasping, strained from the moans and cries and curses that echoed in the small space. His entire body thrummed with pleasure, spurred further by the low, guttural grunts from the man fucking him so roughly.

"Y-yeahffuck, mmmm harder." Yuri moaned and he felt, rather than heard, the man chuckle breathlessly against his neck. He pulled back and sucked Yuri into another deep, intoxicating kiss, tongue thrusting forward and pulling Yuri into a different sort of seduction.

He was going to die, he knew it.

His body tightened again, and he felt that tingle in his balls as the man hit that wonderful spot over and over again. His legs spread further, as much as they could, as the pleasure rose, crested, and then spilled over. He cried out, toes curling in his shoes, fingers yanking hard in the man's hair, his body going taut like one of his guitar strings before it snapped and he all but screamed as he came; lust shooting out and dirtying a dark shirt. He was pulled forward, hands suddenly gripping his ass, pulling his cheeks apart as the man slammed forward and buried himself. In his daze Yuri could feel the pulsing inside him and he let out a blissful sigh.

They remained in that position for a long moment, each working to regain their senses before the man gently moved his arms, letting Yuri's legs drop to the floor. Yuri shivered as the softening cock slipped out of him, eyes rolling under closed lids, and he barely kept himself upright on his shaky legs.

"You alright?" A rough, deep voice asked, and Yuri snorted, a slow grin pulling his pink lips.

"Mmmyeah. I'm good." He chuckled and absently reached down with one hand to fumble with his pants. He hadn't realized yet that he was still gripping tight to the man's hair, but the other didn't seem inclined to make him stop.

There was a snap of rubber, and the sound of a zipper before hands were on him again, helping his pants up, zipping, buttoning them for him. Yuri thought that a bit odd, but he was thankful because apparently his brain had forgotten how to do things properly at the moment. And then a mouth was on his, slower, sensual, sucking him under the wave of bliss once again, but keeping him in far shallower waters this time. He hummed and didn't notice his phone being slipped out of his back pocket, barely registered when the man pulled away and light filled the small space briefly. Yuri didn't lock his phone, no one touched it and he held nothing important on it really. It only irritated him to have that extra step so he'd turned it off the instant he'd gotten the phone. It was shoved back in his pocket and lips pressed against his ear, hot breath caressing the delicate shell.

"You should get yourself cleaned up as soon as you can walk again. I had fun, but I have to get back to my band."

"Okay."

The door opened and closed softly, and he was suddenly alone. Yuri sighed and sank to the floor, a silly smile on his lips, eyes closed, body perfectly sated. So what if he was in someone's closet. He'd done far worse than sleep in it already. With a sleepy chuckle, Yuri let his mind drift to steamy dreams of dark-eyed strangers in dark, small rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I'm so glad people are enjoying this I decided to pop out another short chapter from Otabek's POV. Ah, it feels so good to be doing this again. Chapters will probably be fairly short while I get back into the swing of things, but I hope they;re still enjoyable regardless. Don't forget to feed the author! Comments fuel my confidence and produce more chapters ;p
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~Miss P.

“Where’ve you been, we had to tear the set down ourselves.” Otabek, still trying to tame his hair, approached his bandmates and gave them a slight frown.

“Sorry. Something came up.” He muttered and bent to heft up a speaker.

“Uh-huh. What was his name?”

Otabek leveled his friend, and lead singer of their band, a stoic expression. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

A long finger thrust at his face and dark brows arched over blue eyes. “Liar!” He grinned triumphantly but Otabek seemed unphased by his friend’s accusation. Instead of responding, he turned and walked the speaker to their van, sliding it inside next to the others.

“You know he won’t talk about it, JJ. Why are you even trying? You’ve known him longer than any of us.” Leo sighed, wiping a bit of sweat from his forehead after finally finishing stowing his drums away.

JJ dropped his arm and looked back over his shoulder with a brief frown before his eyes rolled and his grin was back. “I have to live vicariously through you guys now that I’m all engaged to the love of my life.”

“Aren’t getting cold feet already, are we?” Emil, a tall young man with a short trimmed beard joked, slinging an arm over JJ’s shoulders.

“Never.” JJ’s grin widened and the three laughed.

Otabek, however, hadn’t been listening to any of it after he’d walked away from them to the van. His body was still tingling from the closet-time activities, and he really had to fight hard not to let a smile twitch his lips. It was difficult keeping up his poker face sometimes. His hand pushed back through his hair again, nails scratching the back of his scalp; still sore from all the tugging the little blond had done. Had he not been in the middle of fucking him, he might have been worried about going bald he’d pulled so hard. His lips did move then, just one corner pulling up in a slight smirk before it was gone again. Wouldn't do to let the others see; they’d never leave him alone then, especially JJ. He’d never understand what fascinated him so much about his sex life, such that it was. One would think someone with a fiancee would have better things to think about.

His hand dropped to his side and he took a short breath before helping Leo fit the rest of their equipment away. He liked busy work, it let his mind wander and he was able to get things straight in his head before he did anything else. That extra, careful time allowed him to make less mistakes, and he appreciated less of those in his life. Lately all that had been on his mind was studying for finals so that he passed high school with high enough grades to keep his scholarships. Not that he should have been worried about that, Otabek had never really struggled academically. It’s how he’d gotten the scholarships in the first place. But just barely. One little slip and he would have had to find another way to help pay for college. He wasn’t a genius or anything, but he kept his grades up. 

But now that it was over, and he had the summer to look forward to before classes started up again, he had needed something a little… different.

And then sharp green eyes and medium-length blond hair had caught his eyes and Otabek hadn’t been able to see anything else. That little smirk pulling pink lips, like he knew exactly what had popped up in Otabek’s mind, before the cup obscured his face. He’d felt his groin twitch at that smirk, and he watched the lights reflect off that pale hair as he turned and walked away, knowing he needed to get his hands on him. Really, it must be a sickness how drawn he was to blonds. He paused, a concentrated frown furrowing his brow as he thought about it. He was pretty sure he’d never even been attracted to anyone that hadn’t had blond hair before. Otabek actually felt a pang in his chest about it, like maybe he was being unfair to others just because they didn’t have his prefered hair color.

“Beck? You okay, man?” Leo’s voice shattered his thoughts and Otabek’s eyes darted to his. He nodded and cleared his throat.

“Guess I might be tired.” He muttered, and Leo smiled.

“Okay. It’s been a long week. Understandable.”

“Yeah.”

He shut the back of the van up and turned towards the others, watching Emil and JJ laugh about something he probably wouldn’t have joined them in laughing at. They laughed at some weird things sometimes….

“Hey, could you spot me five? I’m out of cigarettes, and yeah, yeah, I know. Give me one last summer to be irresponsible and I’ll give it up. Please?” Leo leaned back against the van, hands together in a pleading manner, and watched his bandmate reach back for his wallet and freeze. Dark brown eyes went wide, his gut twisting with panic, and Otabek turned to look at the house they had been playing at. The party was still wild as ever, but the frown on his face was deep.

“Damn it.” He grumbled, and shot Leo a scowl before he started walking back, determined. “I’ll be right back.”

He had to push his way through the sliding glass door to get into the house, and then pause as he tied to remember where the hell the closet even was. It must have fallen when the blond was retrieving the condom and he’d completely forgotten about it after what had happened. To be fair, he hadn’t been thinking all that clearly after what they’d done. After tasting that sweet smelling skin, and sliding into that slick, tight heat. Still an idiot. He slipped past a couple going at it against the stairs and made it to the second floor. It was still dark up there, but far less crowded. Second door to the left, that had to be it. He hoped. He stalked up to it and reached for the knob before he paused. What if he was still in there? How long had Otabek been gone putting things in the van? It was bad enough he’d snuck his phone number into the blond’s phone—and still wasn’t all that certain why he’d done that in the first place. He really needed to work on his post-sex impulses—, but seeing him so soon after a quick fuck… wouldn’t that be weird?

He huffed and turned the knob, pulling the door open and actually feeling disappointed that it was empty. He grunted and looked at the floor, eyes searching for the familiar black leather bifold. He squatted down on his haunches and rifling through shoes and what was possibly camping gear scattered there but coming up empty. His shoulders slumped and he dropped back to sit on his heels.

“Son of a—”

“Oh, Beck, please don’t tell me you got robbed after sex.” Otabek jumped, standing quick enough all the blood rushed from his head and he saw stars.

“No!” He denied with far more ferocity than was needed.

Leo chuckled. Otabek hadn’t realized the guy had even followed him, but he really wanted his heart to return to his chest from the spot it had lodged in his throat the moment Leo had spoken.

“It… dropped it.”

“And someone took it with them, it looks like.” Otabek looked a little deflated at that, shoulders drooping all over again and Leo put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

“Did you get a name?” His face flushed and his lips pursed. No, he hadn’t gotten that far…. He groaned and placed a hand over his eyes, head tipping back as Leo patted softly.

“Maybe we could ask around if anyone knows the guy?” He suggested, trying to help. Otabek appreciated it, he really did. But he also sort of wanted to crawl in a hole and bury himself with his stupidity.

After fifteen minutes of asking random people if they had seen a short, slight blond guy in a black hoodie and dark jeans, Otabek was fairly certain he’d never see his wallet, or his money, again. God, he was an idiot. If he’d only taken it out himself… but the blond had been so eager, and he’d responded so well to direction…. 

Dejected, Leo walked him back to the van, speaking softly to him that maybe they’d get lucky and find it soon. Or at least maybe the guy who had probably taken it. Otabek didn’t speak, just got in the van and waited for JJ to drive him home, flat out ignoring the string of probing questions. Finally Leo changed the subject and Otabek was allowed to brood in relative peace. He’d been planning on getting a couple much needed parts for his bike with that money, but now he had to start all over again. Maybe he could get a summer job… that he’d have to take the bus to every day.

He took a shower when he got home, made himself something to eat and drank a full bottle of water before he fell face first into his mattress. All thoughts of the dirty little blond were gone by then, replaced with remorse and a hint of regret, and his mind raced on what to do about his missing items. After about an hour of fretting and berating himself for not being more careful with his possessions, he slipped into a restless slumber; just as the sun began to creep over the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

What the hell kind of name was  _Otabek_? Yuri knew he had a rather foreign name too because of his family, but where did that even come from? He was lying in bed, a pillow under his right foot to elevate his ankle with an ice pack draped over the slight sprain, a driver's license held in the air above his face. So distracted by the soreness in his ass the entire day after the party, he'd leaned a little too far into a simple rotation and ended up twisting his ankle as he tripped. It had been beyond embarrassing listening to the few snickers at his pain, but he'd still gotten up and finished the routine. After getting home, he'd grabbed the ice and an ace bandage and retreated to sulk in his bedroom.

He'd found the wallet that afternoon when he'd finally crawled out of bed, a headache pounding and his entire body feeling like he'd run a marathon. He hadn't felt that bad in a while, and he grumbled out curses as he pulled off the clothing he'd failed to change out of when he'd gotten home the night before. He had been so out of it he hadn't even remembered grabbing the wallet off the floor as he left, but as he slipped out of the hoodie he'd worn it had fallen with a soft plop on his floor. It looked nothing like his own—his being a trifold covered in tiger print faux short fur—but since he'd had more pressing matters to attend, he'd set in on his night stand and immediately forgotten about it.

Now, lying in bed, he had begun to nose through it. A few hundred dollars, mostly in twenties, were stuffed into the billfold, some business cards to random shops around town, some membership cards; the gym, the autoparts store, a grocery store. The driver's license showed a blank faced young man, dark broody brows over deep, serious brown eyes, lightly tanned skin and no hint of stubble. Otabek Atlin, 5'6", eighteen years old, born October 31st; organ donor. Yuri stared, turning it this way and that, watching the hologram shimmer over the surface. Of course it was the guy from the party, the bassist, the hot lay in the closet. His asshole clenched and he grunted out a hiss, eyes narrowing as a wave of annoying pain shot through him. When would he learn that he needed more lube? He should hop online later and order a bunch of those single use packages of it. In bulk. He smirked and flicked his finger against the card, dropping his arms and sighing at the ceiling.

Maybe he should return it. It was a lot of money, he knew he'd be upset if he'd lost even half that amount. But what was he going to do, walk over to the address on the card and say, "Hey, I dropped this after grabbing a condom so you could fuck me. Want it back?" He snorted. Yeah right.

Slipping the card back into the wallet, he rolled over, gritting his teeth and grumbling to himself about how stupid he had been, and set the wallet on his nightstand. He snatched up his phone and flopped back again, wiggling uncomfortably until he was settled. Yuri hadn't had a chance to check his phone all day, he'd simply been too busy, and honestly he never had any good messages. Some likes on Facebook or Instagram, maybe a text from his instructor here and there, but that was it. So when he opened his phone, his contact list was still open with a new name and number. He frowned at it, reading the name "Beck". Who the fuck was "Beck"? He didn't recognize the name, didn't know anyone from school or dance class with it. So who the hell…? He grunted and tapped it, pressing the phone to his ear and listening to the ringtone.

After a moment a deep voice answered sounding distracted, quiet music playing in the background.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" Yuri practically snapped.

After a short pause, "Who is  _this_?" The voice countered.

"That's what I want to know. I had this number in my phone but I don't know a 'Beck'."

Another pause followed by a rustling and Yuri heard the music shut off. "Ah." Beck responded, but nothing more. Yuri felt his eyelid tick as annoyance quickly bubbled up.

"Who the f—?"

"I think we met last night." Beck interrupted him and Yuri stopped abruptly, his entire body clenching as his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open in shock. From last night? The hottie from the closet? His mind raced over the heated details and his eyes slid over to the wallet on his night stand.

"A...ah…." He stammered and both of them went quiet. Why was it so… awkward? It wasn't like they were face to face, this should have been far easier over the phone. Then again, Yuri hadn't really expected to be talking to him so soon. And then suddenly something occurred to him and he sat up, not realizing he'd let out a small hiss.

"You put your number in my phone?" He asked and after a short pause he heard Beck sigh.

"I did." Yuri's eyelid twitched again at the short, non-descriptive response, but that irritation still didn't stop the heat that curled over his cheeks and tingled up the back of his neck. Why would he do that? It was just a fuck. A good one, but did it really warrant a number exchange?

"Whyyyy?" Yuri pressed, confused. No one had ever attempted to make things anymore than what they were. And he hadn't wanted it either. He didn't have time for dating or anything like it; no matter how much the idea made his stomach flutter.

"Hmm." Yuri's mouth twisted to the side and his teeth clenched. "I'm not sure actually. It seemed a good idea at the time."

"So you just go into people's phones often then and fuck with things?" Yuri snapped, and felt that heat rise again at the sound of a deep chuckle. Anger and lust warred with each other right then; anger for the privacy violation, lust for the memories that chuckle brought to the surface.

"Not really. You should have a lock on your phone."

"You shouldn't touch things that don't belong to you!"

"I know." Another pause. "Do you have my wallet?" There was a clatter, like metal on concrete, and a rustle of fabric as Beck must have moved again.

"You left it behind."

"You dropped it." Beck countered.

"Yeah well, you ran off and forgot it, so that's not my fault." Yuri retorted angrily and heard Beck sigh.

"Could I get it back, please?"

"No. It's mine now. Sucks for you, doesn't it?" He wasn't sure why he was so mad, he knew he should give it back, but all those short responses, the violation of his phone, the literal pain in his ass, regardless if it was his own damn fault, and the lingering embarrassment from his fall in class that night spurred him on.

"I have your name on Caller ID." Yuri went hot then cold and then hot all over again as Beck chuckled. "I could just look you up and show up at your work or something."

"You'd fuckin' stalk me for a stupid wallet?"

"I have things I need to get. Important things. And it costs money to replace IDs. Can't do that without my wallet."

"Yeah, well, my ass hurts. Maybe I need compensation." Yuri's snarky response gained him nothing but silence for a bit and he started to believe that Beck had hung up on him.

"Could I meet you tomorrow?" It was as if he'd said nothing at all. This  _Beck_  seemed impossible to speak to.

"I'm busy." He snapped and heard Beck sigh.

"The next day then." It wasn't a question and it made Yuri bristle indignantly.

"I'm busy then too."

Beck sighed into the speaker. "What do you want for it?"

The first thing that popped into Yuri's head was 'another fuck' but he managed to stop himself before it came out. Rather proud of himself for that, he grinned.

"There's something I've had on my wishlist on Amazon for a while." He paused, letting it stretch for as long as he could bare it before he continued. "Get it for me and we're square."

"What is it?"

"Laptop case." He didn't elaborate. "You've got my name, look it up."

"Alright." Beck breathed out and static filled the line for a moment. "Can we meet tomorrow?"

"No. But I can probably squeeze you in sometime the day after." That was a lie, Yuri had absolutely nothing to do tomorrow but dance class, and that wasn't until the evening.

"When? Where?"

* * *

Otabek had been a bit shocked when Yuri had given him the address of the dance studio on the other side of town, but he'd shown up a little early to meet him. It wasn't like he didn't know where it was as he had a class there himself in the mornings. It had him wondering what sort of dance Yuri did. He knew the studio held all different kinds at different times of the day, so it could have been anything. And since he only took a street dance class, which was the only one he'd been interested in for years now because of the wide range of things to learn and do, he had no idea what time any of the others met.

He was nervous, though he didn't look it, leaned up against the wall near the door with his hands in his pockets and his shoulders hunched against the cool night. His leather jacket creaked as he shifted his stance, and he crossed his heavy Harley Davidson boots at the ankle. What would he say when he saw him again? Sure, he was just there to get his wallet, and he knew he should leave it at that, but after their phone conversation he'd started to think about their time in the closet. The feisty blond had made quite an impression and Otabek couldn't stop himself from wondering what a second round would be like. Something in a bed maybe? Naked. A much longer timeframe than the minutes he knew they had to have had in that cramped space. His body heated and he uncrossed his legs, shifting his weight to push away from the wall and stand up straight again.

He'd end up sounding desperate if he asked to see him again and he knew it. Desperation wasn't exactly a turn on. He sighed, watching the faint plume of heated air puff out in front of his face, catching in the street light and drifting away, just as the door to the studio opened. He turned, watching a couple girls walking away, bundled in jackets and sweatpants. The door almost closed before flinging open again as most students poured out. Otabek watched for long blond hair, moving out of the way of the crowd, but Yuri didn't exit until the very last. And he wasn't alone. A tall man had followed him out, shutting the door behind them and locking up. He was speaking softly to Yuri, a smile on his face, but Yuri didn't seem to be as pleased with the conversation as he was. He was scowling, a petulant pout to his bottom lip, and Otabek had trouble hiding the smirk that wanted to form at the sight.

"You need to stay off it, end of story, Yuri. Give it a couple days, or you're going to do more damage than good." he was saying.

"I'm fine, you don't need to baby me. It's just a little strain." Yuri insisted, but stopped when the man rested a hand on his shoulder and leaned in, still smiling.

"Your performance today was terrible. If you show up tomorrow, I'll drop you." He stood then, that same smile on his face, and waved at Yuri as if he hadn't just threatened him. "See you in a couple days, Yuri." He ended the name in a sing-songy way before he turned, trench coat flapping, and walked briskly away.

"I'm fine!" Yuri yelled out, but the man ignored him. Otabek heard him grumble a curse and spin around, taking a step to stalk off when he stopped dead. Yuri's eyes went wide when he saw Otabek standing there, a little smile on his lips, and Otabek couldn't help but let his eyes sweep down him. He noticed the leggings and slip on sneakers, the backpack slung over one shoulder of what he suspected was the same black hoodie from the other night. The street light turned Yuri's hair almost white and he took a moment to marvel at the near angelic sight of him.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" And the spell shattered. Otabek met his eyes, shadowed then, and he took a step closer, hands still in his pockets.

"Hello to you too." He deadpanned and watched Yuri's lips twitch to the side. Yuri reached into the front pocket of his hoodie and pulled out Otabek's wallet, thrusting it out towards him and wiggling it impatiently.

Otabek took it, slipping it into his back pocket but never taking his eyes off the smaller young man. A face like an angel, the mouth of a viper. He smirked and finally turned his eyes away.

"What kind of dance do you do?" he asked conversationally and Yuri crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why do you care?" He was so much cuter when he was moaning in pleasure, Otabek thought. He shrugged.

"Just curious. Thanks for giving me my wallet back."

"Whatever." Yuri turned his head but didn't otherwise move.

"Alright then…." Otabek rocked on his heels before he sighed and turned his body partly away from Yuri. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime." he commented, flashing Yuri a small smile before he turned around the rest of the way.

Well that had been awkward. He sighed, looking briefly up into the clear, starry sky.

"Ballet!" Yuri's voice called out before he got too far, and Otabek paused, looking back over his shoulder. He could see his face clearly in the light, the scowl on his brow, the pout to his lips that was almost cute if not for the slight curl to the upper one. It was hard to ignore the pink splashed across his pale cheeks. His arms were still crossed and he looked stiff as could be.

"I take ballet. And I'm amazing at it."

Otabek didn't even try to stop the smile that pulled his lips at that confidence, teeth gleaming as he chuckled, dropping his head as he took a step closer to Yuri again.

"Not according to your instructor." He teased and revelled at the bristle.

"Whatever, jerk." Yuri hissed and spun around, stomping away from Otabek.

He waited until Yuri was several yards away before he raised his voice. "Goodnight, Yuri Plisetsky!"

Yuri flipped him off without even turning around, and he laughed. Awkward, but still funny. Otabek shoved his hands back into his pockets and turned around again, walking in the opposite direction as Yuri, a stupid grin on his face now that, since he was alone, he didn't care to hide.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  Yay, another chapter.  And it's longer!  I wrote most of this at work because I'm productive as hell...  I hope you like the new addition.  Let me know what you think!!  And thank you so much for the likes, reviews, and kudos (From AO3!)
> 
> ~Miss P.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Almost a week later a package came in the mail and when Yuri ripped into it he realized it was the laptop case he'd practically ordered Otabek to buy for him; complete with embossed tiger on the front of it. He'd grinned, ignoring the look from both his mother and grandfather, and he raced to his room to test how well it fit his laptop. He'd forgotten all about it, he'd been far too busy with classes, and the summer course he'd decided to take out at the community college this year. Just something a little extra to boost his resume for the future, but easy enough that he wasn't going to feel like he couldn't enjoy his summer. The laptop fit perfectly, just like he'd known it would, and he plopped on his bed to fill it further with essentials when his phone chimed an incoming message. Yuri absently reached for it and checked who it was. His fingers, clutching his charger, paused as he stared at the little chat bubble with a B on it. For some reason he cleared his throat before he tapped it and the message popped up.

Beck: Did you get your package yet?

This guy had creepy timing, Yuri thought, and he set the charger down to respond.

Yuri: Just got here. Are you psychic?

Beck: Maybe

Yuri snorted and moved to set the phone down before another message came through.

Beck: What's with the tiger?

He brought his legs up on the bed and folded them.

Yuri: I like big cats.

Beck: Ah

Yuri: Why?

Beck: Just curious. I noticed your shoes were leopard print the night we met

Heat spread across Yuri's face at the mention of that night, and he stared at his phone as his brain tried to form a proper sentence.

Yuri: You looked at my shoes?

Beck: Well, not only your shoes. But they kind of stood out.

Yuri didn't know how to respond to that. He just stared at his phone, thinking about that night; about rough hands on his body, teeth on his neck, being filled to the brim and losing himself to sensation. There was a knock on his bedroom door and his entire body jerked as his head shot up and he barked out, "WHAT?!"

His door opened, and his mother's head popped in, frowning at his attitude.

"Yuri, please don't shout in the house. It's impolite."

"Don't just open my door, I deserve privacy. What if I was changing my clothes?!" He tossed back, and his door opened further so that she could step inside.

She continued, ignoring his second outburst. "I wanted to remind you that I'm leaving tonight for a few weeks on business. And that your grandfather will be visiting out of town this weekend. You will have to mind the house while we're gone."

"Yeah, yeah, fine." He waved a hand dismissively and ignored another signal for an incoming text. His mother's eyes drifted to the phone in his hand before they returned to his face, her expression inscrutable.

"Be responsible, Yuri. No friends over, no staying out late. You be home after your classes and clean up after yourself while we're gone. Understood?"

"Yes." He answered shortly, hoping she would just leave already. He hated how much she still treated him like a child.

She stared at him for a moment, eyes dropping once more to his phone before she sighed and turned, shutting the door behind her with a soft click. Yuri almost jumped off the bed to lock it, but he knew if she came back she'd bitch about it. With an irritable sigh, he looked down at his phone again.

Beck: My band is doing a gig at the under 21 club Friday. You should come listen

His heart tripped in his chest, and he wiggled where he sat. He wasn't busy after class, he could probably make it out there just fine. And a chance to see Otabek play again was more than tempting, not matter how much he'd pissed him off the last time they'd seen each other.

Yuri: What time?

Beck: There are four bands playing, we're second. Starts at 8

Yuri: I'll think about it

He was going to go, wasn't he? If only to get to watch Otabek play again. Probably less chance at ending up in someone's closet this time though. Why did that deflate his excitement a bit?

Beck: We are going to hang out and watch the other bands after. You're welcome to join us.

He smirked.

Yuri: Buy me a drink?

Beck: Shirley Temple do?

Yuri: I was thinking more a gin and tonic

Beck: Ha, yeah right. 1, this club doesn't serve alcohol. 2, there is no way you're over 21

Yuri: I could be!

Beck: Nope. Too small

Yuri: Screw you I'm not that small

Beck: Tiny

Beck: Light as a feather too

Yuri's blushed and began to angrily type a text back when yet another came through.

Beck: It was so easy to lift you up and shove you against that wall in the closet

Assaulted by the memory of how that made him feel, Yuri's eyes rolled closed for briefly and he shivered.

Yuri: You mean manhandle me?

Beck: You didn't seem to mind judging by those sounds you were making

Yuri made a soft sound and flopped back on his bed, rolling over onto his stomach and crossing his ankles as his thumbs flew over the keyboard.

Yuri: Your hands were too rough. You should get some lotion for that

Beck: I think you liked that too. Would be nice to have more of your skin at their mercy next time

He gulped and wiggled against the bed at the thought, but there was no denying the smile on his lips.

Yuri: You're assuming there will be a next time

Beck: If you show up Friday there can be

Yuri: Oh? And what, you going to fuck me in a dirty bathroom stall this time?

Beck: Do you like that sort of thing?

Yuri: Oh yeah, dirtier the better -_-

Beck: I could take you to my place

Beck: My bed is comfortable

Yuri: And if I said no?

Beck: You won't. You want to do it again as much as I do

He did. God, how he did.

Yuri: You sure about that?

Beck: You're still talking to me, aren't you?

Beck: See you Friday

Yuri dropped his head face first into his pillow and let out a squeal that he would never admit to doing. Irritating or not, he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity for anything. Thank God his family was out of town this weekend. He wouldn't have to worry about coming how disheveled, ravished, in the wee morning hours.

Now he just had to figure out what to wear….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N. I should be ashamed of myself for pracrically an entire update full of texts, but I am not.
> 
> ~Miss P


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What's with the stupid grin?" Otabek's head popped up at the question, his smile faltering at the realization that he'd gotten caught.

"Ah… nothing?" He cursed silently at his reaction because that really only made it worse, evidenced by the growing smile on his friend's face.

"Oh reeeaallyy." JJ moved to snatch up Otabek's phone but he was too slow. Otabek shoved it into the back pocket of his dirty, worn jeans.

"Just hand me that wrench so I can finish getting his muffler on." He pointed at the shiny new part lying on a clean shop towel draped over a low bench.

JJ grabbed it and handed it over before he sat in the place it had vacated. "The only reason you smile like that," He pressed on, "Is if you're getting new parts for the bike, or you're talking to someone you like." His hand gestured outward, sweeping over the parts and tools decorating the small garage's surfaces. "And you already have new parts."

Otabek sighed and turned, fitting the muffler into place.

"I just invited that guy to our show friday. No big deal."

"'That guy'?" JJ questioned, frowning in confusion.

"..." JJ had eventually found out about the incident with Yuri, the wallet, and even the deal with the laptop case, but Otabek wasn't about to jog his memory about it. Not after the ribbing he'd received.

"Wait…." Damn, he was remembering. "Wait,  _that_  guy? The one who stole your wallet?"

Otabek tightened a nut. JJ laughed, leaning back against the workstation and letting his arms spread lazily on either side of him.

"I can't believe you sometimes, Beck. But, you did say he was blond, right? And easy apparently…." He chuckled and shook his head. "You and your blonds."

"It's not just because he's blond, you know." Otabek countered, turning to glance back at JJ. "He's…." He frowned. What was Yuri's appeal besides being blond and a good lay? He was… feisty? Contradictory? Adorable when he blushed? His lips twitched and he turned away, hoping JJ didn't see it.

He did. "You like him!" He accused unnecessarily loudly and let his head fall back.

"It's not like that." Denying it would just egg JJ on, but he did it anyway. "I just wouldn't mind seeing him again is all."

JJ snorted and sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees and suddenly giving Otabek a serious look. "Be careful, okay? Don't let another one walk all over you."

Otabek's jaw clenched and he returned to his task, refusing to respond to his friend's concern. That was years ago, he was over it; stupid teenager bullshit that was better left in the dust as he moved forward and became an adult.

JJ threw up his hands and pushed to his feet, stretching his arms above his head with a loud groan and several cracking vertebrae. "Alright, alright. I have to go, Isabella wants to do cake testing tonight and I am so ready for this adventure."

"You just want cake." Otabek mumbled and JJ smiled widely.

"Duh. I'll see you Friday then, right?"

"Of course."

Otabek spent the rest of the evening working on his bike, getting the last of the parts placed, turning it on, revving the engine to make sure it made all the right sounds before taking it out for a test drive. That was always the most exciting part; getting out on the road, speeding into the night and verifying all your hard work had paid off. She drove like a dream, the engine purring and vibrating between his legs as he raced down the highway. It was the only time he ever felt so relaxed, and he was able to do this less and less as adulthood crept up on him.

He let his mind wander, inevitably going back to his conversation with Yuri earlier. He was fun to tease with that quick temper, but more than that, it was so easy. He hadn't felt as awkward as he usually did when asking someone out, even if he hadn't technically been asking Yuri out on a date… per se. A glorified booty call maybe? He snorted and exited the freeway, looping around to head back towards home. He was drawn to the guy, sure, but dating was a little out of the question right then. He simply didn't have time for it. But if it was spending a little time with Yuri, getting him all riled up and screwing like bunnies… he could make time for that.

At least for a while anyway.

* * *

Yuri had agonized for  _hours_  about what to wear Friday, destroying both his closet and dresser in an attempt to pick just the right outfit. Until it hit him how ridiculous he was being. It wasn't a date, he didn't need to dress up for this, right? Eventually he'd settled on a pair of tight, dark jeans and a t-shirt with a roaring tiger on it. The jacket he'd thrown over his shoulders was leather and made him feel far more edgy than he usually went for. Then again, his usual dress-code was more for comfort than anything else. He topped the ensemble off with more cat print: a studded leopard belt and cheetah print Converse.

The place was packed by the time he got there and he had to wait in line. He noticed a few people from his ballet class there but didn't bother talking to them. They were stuck up and annoying, and he wasn't going to purposefully put himself in an irritating position. Not tonight.

After paying the entrance fee, Yuri moved as close to the stage as possible, watching the band that was just finishing up their set. He pulled out his phone, checking the time. Good, Otabek's band should be up soon and he'd get to watch him play again. The first band was pretty good, and the music that was played by a DJ while the next band set up was decent. Yuri ended up listening to a lot of classical music because of his dance classes, but he really did enjoy more modern tunes; something heavier that made you want to move your body in less elegant ways.

Otabek didn't notice him as he moved on stage, but Yuri figured that was because of the lighting and the size of the crowd. But he played like a dream. Yuri couldn't stop his eyes from watching those talented fingers strum his guitar again, no idea why he found it so fascinating but not restricting himself. His face was so serious, concentrated, but the music and vocals had Yuri's heart soaring and thundering in his chest. They were good. He wished they had more, but too soon their set was over and he was watching them exit the stage.

And then Otabek saw him, barely catching sight of him as he moved. As Yuri watched, a slow, wicked smile pulled his lips and he felt his skin tighten all over his body. Before he could stop himself, Yuri gave him a little grin back and a thumbs up. He couldn't hear Otabek chuckle, but he saw it, and he instantly berated himself internally for the stupid reaction. A thumbs up? Really? God, how lame. He rolled his eyes and turned away from the stage to glower at a brightly colored poster on the wall.

It was about ten minutes before he felt a tap on his shoulder, and when he turned Otabek was smirking down at him. Yuri felt his lips twitch and he pressed them together as his arms crossed over his chest.

"You guys are pretty good." He shouted over the filler music.

Otabek leaned forward and Yuri caught the scent of his mild, tangy cologne. It brought goosebumps to his arms and he was glad he was wearing a jacket.

"Thanks. Want to step out back with me for some fresh air for a few minutes?" He asked and Yuri nodded. At least then they wouldn't have to shout at each other.

Behind the building the club was in was a large parking lot only partway filled with vehicles. A large van was close, back doors open, two men—the singer and the keyboardist—sitting down while a third stood a bit away from them smoking a cigarette. Yuri instantly felt awkward when all three sets of eyes turned to them as they walked steadily closer. The smoker whistled softly and turned to blow out a cloud away from everyone. He dropped it to the ground, stepping on it and twisting his foot a little before picking up the butt.

"Wondering where you went." He commented with a smile and reached for a small plastic baggie in the back of the van to store it in.

"This is Yuri. Yuri this is JJ, Emil, and Leo." he pointed at them respectively and Yuri grunted softly.

"Hey." He managed to take a hand from his pocket and offered everyone a small wave before shoving it right back in again.

A short, awkward silence ensued before JJ stood up and stepped closer to Yuri. "So, how'd you enjoy the show? We're great, aren't we?" He beamed and Yuri glanced at Otabek briefly.

"Ah, yeah. It was good. I liked it."

"Great! What'd you like best about it?"

As JJ grilled him on what exactly he found good about their music, Yuri did his best not to get annoyed by all the questions. Or overwhelmed. Emil piped up and tried to steer the conversation in another direction, asking Yuri if he played any instruments, to which Yuri replied that he did not.

"He dances though." Otabek outed him, and Yuri frowned at him.

"Oh yeah? What kind of dance?" Leo asked, an open expression on his face.

Yuri cleared his throat and shrugged. "Ballet." He answered simply.

"What, really?" JJ burst out, and Yuri shot him a glare.

"Yeah, really. So what?"

JJ put his hands up defensively. "No, no, don't get me wrong or anything! Just surprised me, but I guess it makes sense given your delicate frame."

Yuri felt his hackles raise and he inhaled quickly to tell this guy exactly what he thought of being called "delicate" but was derailed when Otabek spoke beside him.

"Yuri." Yuri jerked slightly and looked up at him with a scowl that for some reason made him smirk. "Let's head back in. I owe you a drink, right?"

But he wanted to hit the loud one….

"Fine." And with that, he spun around and stalked back towards the club.

Otabek managed to calm him down rather quickly once they were inside, and he ordered him a soda from the bar. They drank, enjoyed the music, and occasionally shouted comments to each other over the noise. At one point, after they had left the bar area and moved to a small table, Otabek slung an arm over the back of Yuri's chair. The move was so casual, Yuri couldn't tell if he was trying to get closer, or just getting comfortable. And after that, he couldn't focus on anything else. Not the great music, not the drink that had gone warm, just Otabek and how soon they would most likely be getting naked.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed there, but eventually he moved, leaning in close to Yuri's ear and whisper/yelling in a rumbling voice.

"Want to get out of here?" He asked and Yuri shivered, pulling back and looking Otabek straight in the face.

"Took you long enough." He only wished he felt as brave as his words were. He suddenly realized that he'd never slept with anyone sober before, let alone actually gotten fully naked with them. And was scared out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Next chapter is affectionately titled "B-B-B-Booty Call."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He hadn't wanted to drive too recklessly with someone on the back of his bike, but when Yuri told him he'd never ridden a motorcycle before Otabek couldn't help but show off a  _little_. Yuri had started off clutching the leather strap on the seat behind Otabek, but quickly changed tactics and grabbed hold of his jacket as they maneuvered towards his home.

When they arrived, however, Otabek stopped, flipping up his visor and sighing loudly. Shit, he'd forgotten that his cousins were visiting this weekend. He'd thought they wouldn't be there until tomorrow though.

"What's wrong?" Yuri asked, voice raised over the engine.

"Packed house. Family in town. They're early."

He felt Yuri move behind him, standing up on the pegs and resting against his back. Their helmets tapped as Otabek tried to figure out how to sneak Yuri down to his room in the basement without anyone seeing them.

"My, uh... My house is empty right now."

Otabek felt a flutter in his belly and he twisted as best he could in his seat.

"Really?"

"Y-yeah. I mean… we could, ya know… be alone there and stuff."

He couldn't see the expression on Yuri's face but he felt his tense body against him.

"You sure?" Was he nervous? Surely not with how eager he had seemed earlier to get to where they both knew this night would end.

"Yeah." Yuri's answer was quick and under the mask Otabek smirked.

It didn't take long to find Yuri's house; they actually only lived a few miles apart. It was dark inside, unlike Otabek's had been, and when he shut the engine off the silence of the night enveloped them. Yuri slipped off the back and reached for the clip under his chin, taking the helmet off and shaking his hair out. The light caught it, and once more Otabek found himself marveling at just how pretty it was. Something clenched in his gut and he flipped the kickstand down before he got off the bike and pulled his own helmet off. He followed Yuri to the door, waited for him to fumble with the key and let them inside. Yuri closed and locked the door behind him, whispering to follow him down the barely lit hallway.

"Why are you whispering if no one is home?" Otabek asked and Yuri paused, looking back over his shoulder.

"I don't know!" He hissed, still in a whisper, and Otabek chuckled.

And then a door was opened, a light flicked on, and Otabek entered one of the messiest rooms he'd ever been in. At least it didn't smell, he supposed. Yuri seemed flustered and immediately began to pick up the scattering clothing on the floor, tossing it at his closet.

"Sorry. I didn't expect anyone to come over or I would have cleaned up a bit."

"Did your closet explode?" Otabek asked with a chuckle as he stepped around shirts and pants before plopping down on the bed.

"No, I… couldn't decide what to wear tonight."

Eyebrow raised, Otabek looked around the room again. It looked like everything Yuri owned was on the floor, and it made him feel strange that he'd tried so hard just to meet with him. He swallowed and stood again, reaching for Yuri as he bent over to grab up another pile of clothes. Without a word, he turned Yuri and leaned forward, pressing their lips together. His hands took the clothes from Yuri's and dropped them back to the floor before they gripped his hips and lifted him up. Yuri's hands immediately gripped Otabek's jacket as he turned and lowered them to the bed; lips never parting. He stayed close, pressing Yuri into the bed with his weight as his tongue eased its way into his mouth to coax Yuri's to play. Yuri whimpered but kissed him back, and Otabek groaned at the sound that tasted so sweet.

Awkwardly, he lifted up, pushing his jacket off and tossing it carelessly on the floor to join the other clothing there. It was already too hot in the bedroom and he wanted a lot less clothing now that they were alone. Yuri's fingers clenched in Otabek's shirt and he wiggled underneath him. It only made Otabek want more as his body, already having been at a slow burn since he'd laid eyes on Yuri earlier that evening, heated like a stoked furnace. Yuri pulled out of the kiss, sucking in air greedily, and Otabek's lips began a searing trail towards his neck. One of Otabek's hands slid up Yuri's side, pushing the shirt up as he went, his lava-tipped fingers gliding up over Yuri's ribcage. Yuri's breath hitched when Otabek's rough thumb caught his hardened nipple and Otabek groaned when his back arched. Just like last time, things escalated quickly, lust consumed him, and teeth bit down into Yuri's neck as Otabek rolled his hips forward, grinding his hardened cock against Yuri's.

Yuri cried out, his arms moving so that one hand could grip the shirt on the back of Otabek's shoulder, the other finding the same spot on his head as before and gripping so tight it had Otabek hissing against the wet skin of Yuri's neck. God, Yuri knew how to do that just right so that it drove him insane. As he pinched Yuri's nipple, twisting gently, Otabek returned to his mouth, sucking him into a deep, demanding kiss. He ground against him again, rolling his hips, rocking them in clothed mimicry of sex. His free hand gripped Yuri's thigh, before sliding down to hook under his knee. He lifted it, spreading Yuri so that he could fit better between his legs.

Yuri pushed at his chest with one hand. "W-wait." The word was breathy, and Otabek's brain didn't quite understand what what exactly Yuri meant. So he continued to nibble, sucking the cord of muscle until he was sure he'd left a nice, dark mark behind. Yuri writhed, arching against him, but he pushed again, this time pulling hard on Otabek's hair.

"Wait!"

Otabek leaned back, eyelids so heavy with lust that he could barely keep them open. "What?" he asked in a husky voice.

"I'm not drunk enough to go this fast!" Yuri grit out impatiently, but he was panting and flushed, and his eyes wouldn't meet Otabek's.

Otabek blinked stupidly at him. "What?" he asked again and Yuri tensed beneath him before he wiggled and his fingers absently pet through Otabek's hair.

"I've never done this… sober before. Okay?" His voice was much softer at that admission, and Otabek found himself staring, uncomprehending what Yuri meant. Never done this sober? So that meant the last time…. His eyes widened and he sat back a bit more, reaching up to take Yuri's hand from his hair and press it to the bed beside his head.

"Really?" he asked for clarification. Yuri nodded and the pink tinge to his cheeks hinted more towards red.

He wasn't quite sure how he was supposed to feel about that. Yuri obviously wasn't a virgin, their night in the closet wouldn't have gone nearly as smoothly even  _if_  he was drunk at the time. Was it the alcohol that had brought out his bold side? The side that had lured him towards the closet with slow eyes that exuded sex appeal? He grunted, and then smirked, still looking down at Yuri as a quiet chuckle bubbled up. Green eyes flashed and locked on his as a he leaned forward and teasingly kissed the tip of Yuri's nose.

"Can't handle it?" His voice rumbled in his chest and he felt Yuri shiver beneath him, the hand he had pinned to the bed flexing.

"I didn't say that!" Yuri insisted. Otabek pulled his hand from Yuri's chest before he sat up, grabbing the front of the shirt and pulling Yuri up with him. Yuri's eyes were wide and Otabek felt a thrill go through him at the shock he saw there. Another chuckle and he yanked Yuri's shirt over his head, letting go of him and watching as he gracelessly fell back to the bed again.

"But you want me to slow down?" He asked, reaching for the hem of his own shirt and quickly pulling it over his own head. He dropped it over Yuri's face and grinned as the smaller young man pushed it away to glare up at him.

Only Otabek had leaned in close again and, without giving Yuri a chance to respond, he bit into Yuri's bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth. Yuri gasped and Otabek felt soft fingers fluttering at his bare waist. He wanted to devour Yuri. Otabek shivered and let his teeth scrape lightly along Yuri's jaw, nibble down his neck as he carefully, achingly slowly, rocked his hips against his core. By the time he'd reached Yuri's collarbone Yuri's hand was back in Otabek's hair, gripping but not yet pulling. The skin beneath his mouth was feverish, Yuri's chest rose and fell with gentle hitches and Otabek found himself smiling each time it caught. When his breath ghosted over one of those small, delicate pink nipples he groaned and bit his own lip to stop himself from immediately sucking it into his mouth. Instead, his lips brushed each one, his heart skipped and his dick twitched each time Yuri's breath caught; each time his fingers tightened in Otabek's hair, twisted, pulled.

The tip of his tongue flicked out, catching one, circling it before immediately switching to the other. Yuri whimpered and writhed beneath him, Otabek's hips still working, their strained cocks bumping and grinding against each other. Otabek pushed up to his knees as he pulled one nipple into his mouth, his hands dropping to the button and zipper of Yuri's jeans unnoticed.

"Lube?" He all but growled and Yuri mumbled something that sounded like "nightstand". He lifted his head just enough to spot a small pile of single use packets on the nightstand and he smirked, chuckling again as he sat up and shifted to grab a few. Otabek dropped them on the bed beside Yuri's hip and seconds later his teeth found a small nipple.

Yuri let out a strangled moan at that and Otabek slid a hand into the front of his now open pants. The moan broke off with a gasp, and the hand in his hair tightened, twisting and yanking him away from his chest. Otabek hissed, gritting his teeth as he let his focus drift down to what he was doing in Yuri's pants for a moment. His forehead rested against Yuri's shoulder as his fingers found a hard cock and carefully wrapped around it. Yuri's hips rolled up and Otabek gave him one slow, loose stroke before he tightened his grip a bit and did it again. Lips brushed Yuri's shoulder, trailing down his chest, bypassing his nipples this time. Otabek had to shift away from him then to keep going, hand working over Yuri's cock as his lips trailed slowly down the center of his chest, over his ribs, pausing at his navel. Otabek tugged Yuri's jeans just a bit, revealing sharp hipbones, and his fingers turned to cup his balls.

"Ah-ah-ffffhot." Yuri babbled, and Otabek smirked. He pulled his hand from Yuri's pants and quickly tore into one of the lube packets, emptying it over his fingers. He figured he'd lose a bit as he sought his goal, so the more the better.

He heard Yuri suck in a startled breath as Otabek returned his hand into his pants, slick fingers brushing a hard cock before they settled between his cheeks. He cried out softly when Otabek rubbed two fingers against his taint, sliding back over his hole a few times before returning. And then teeth and tongue were back on Yuri's nipple and one finger was easing steadily into him. Yuri's hips left the bed, his mouth fell open on a silent cry. Otabek moaned in delight as he felt Yuri tighten around his finger. He shifted his weight, dropping his other hand between them to wrap around Yuri's cock and stroke him in time with the slow thrusts of his finger, his mouth still assaulting his chest.

It didn't take long for Yuri to clench down on him, his cock pulsing in Otabek's hand, lust shooting out and dirtying his belly and the underside of Otabek's jaw. He chuckled, carefully pulling both hands away from Yuri's center, gliding them up his flanks before he rested them at the gentle indentation of his waist. He sat up, his heavy eyes looking down at Yuri's disheveled form, and he brushed the back of his hand under his chin to wipe away the cum.

"Still with me?" He teased and Yuri's eyes rolled, the hand that had ended up clutching the sheet near his head pushing back the messy hair from his face.

"F-fuck…." He panted, licking his lips and humming to himself.

"Get undressed. We're not done yet." Otabek pulled away from Yuri then, sitting at the edge of the bed and bending to pull off the boots he hadn't even taken off yet. For some reason that made him even hotter. He was standing to take his pants off when he finally heard Yuri move, a small groan as he rolled over and sat up, moving languidly to the edge of the bed much like Otabek had.

Without preamble, Otabek dropped his pants and underwear, stepping out of them and kicking them to the side before he remembered that he should have the condom handy. Giving Yuri just a bit more time to undress himself, Otabek searched for his wallet and pulled a condom from it, tossing it on the bed with the little packets of lube. When he was done he looked over at Yuri, who seemed to be struggling with getting his shoes off without untying them. He smirked and was just about to offer help when Yuri bent and yanked them both off, chucking them across the room before kicking the rest of the way out of his jeans. He stood up, sex-flushed face looking irritable, and he pushed his hair out of his face, looking up at Otabek with a slight frown.

Otabek licked his lips at the expression and reached for Yuri much as he had before, hands on his hips, lifting him up and plopping down on the bed again. This time Yuri was on top, straddling his hips and sitting on his thighs as he looked at him with slightly startled eyes. Otabek kissed his nose and chuckled before he pressed their lips together. One hand moved from Yuri's hip, still slick fingers easing between round cheeks to tease at his entrance. Yuri sucked in a breath and wiggled against Otabek, groaning when he realized that their dicks were touching; his valiantly trying to get hard again at the attention to his backside.

Fingers pushed inside him and Otabek's hand tightened on Yuri's hip as they bucked against him. Teeth found the slender neck once more, fingers tightened in his hair, pulled as Yuri's back arched. He reached for the condom, fingers still inside of Yuri, slowing fucking him again. He pulled back and lifted the packet, pressing it against Yuri's parted lips. Darkened eyes fluttered open and Otabek cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Open it." He ordered and Yuri whined, biting down on the plastic and holding tight as Otabek yanked and ripped it open. He gave a satisfied rumble at that, one that had Yuri's eyes rolling closed again.

His arm curled around Yuri's waist, pulling him close and forcing him up on his knees a bit so that he could reach under them and slip the condom on. He was getting rather good at this without seeing what he was doing. Yuri surprised him by sitting down hard, trapping Otabek's cock under his ass and rocking against it. Otabek's gaze flew up, locking with Yuri's narrowed, lusty ones, and as he watched Yuri's tongue slid tantalizingly over his bottom lip. He felt his gut clench at the sight, and his teeth grit hard. The fingers left Yuri's ass abruptly and both hands grabbed a handful of ass cheek, lifting him up just enough so that he could angle his hips and try to push himself in. Yuri hooked a hand behind his neck, reaching behind him with the other to help, and in seconds the head of Otabek's cock as at Yuri's pulsing asshole. He wasted absolutely no time in ramming it in, his entire body tingling at the sound that came from Yuri at the action.

Where things had been relatively slow, now it was all heat and frantic motion. Otabek thrust up into Yuri, using the grip on his hips to force him to meet him in time. The hand on Otabek's hair held on while Yuri's other hand slapped back to grip Otabek's knee. Yuri gave as much as he got, at least as best as he could, undulating and taking Otabek in as deep as he could allow in their position. Otabek groaned loudly, hissing when Yuri's nails dug into his skin; when his hair was pulled in just the right away; when Yuri clenched so tight around his cock when he struck that special spot inside him. And the sounds he made, God it just made it all hotter.

With a growl, Otabek flipped them over, hands moving from hips to knees to spread Yuri wide as he slammed into him over and over again; deeper, harder, faster. He was panting raggedly against Yuri's neck, muscles straining, sweat slicking their skin and making that repetitive slapping sharper. Yuri practically screamed when Otabek slammed in deep, holding it, rocking against him and stirring him up inside before he tensed and filled the condom.

And then Otabek's knees, barely resting against the side of the mattress, slipped and he fell back with a soft sound of surprise, landing on his bare ass in a pile of clothing on the floor. For a moment all he could do was try and catch his breath and remember who he was again. And then he heard a giggle and looked up.

Yuri sat on the edge of the bed, legs spread, cock half hard, hair a wild mess of blond; greenish eyes sparkling with mirth. His smile was wide, and before Otabek could react, Yuri jumped forward, kissing Otabek on the mouth and wrapping his arms around his neck. They fell back into the clothes, Yuri giggling and Otabek huffing in confusion.

"You're amazing!" Yuri breathed and pushed up just enough so that they could see each other again. He bit his lip, his flushed face full of contented excitement. "How long before you can go again?"

Otabek blinked stupidly at him, mouth hanging partway open as his brain slowly registered what Yuri had said. And then he snorted, closing his eyes and letting his entire body go limp against the floor. But he grinned, a slow, masculine pull of his lips, and his hands dropped to cup Yuri's ass.

"Gimme ten minutes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N GRATUITOUS SEX
> 
> ~Miss P.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 

"YURI!"

Yuri's entire body jerked and he whipped his head around towards the sound of his name, only to find Victor, his instructor, scowling at him. He made a face right back before he realized several of the girls in his class were staring and giggling at him. Yuri felt his face go hot and he turned around to face the mirrored wall behind him.

He'd been daydreaming again, hadn't he? But he couldn't help it! The last several days had been…. He sighed and placed a hand on the bar, leg lifting so that he could rest the curve of his foot for a stretch. And besides, he had this routine down better than anyone else, why was Victor being such an ass about it? So he was a little distracted. He'd be fine.

The rest of the class held his full attention, if only because he didn't want to be singled out again like before. After class Victor held him back. Of course he did, Yuri thought, hands in the pockets of his coat as he leaned against the wall and waited for everyone to leave. Once they were alone, Victor leaned up against the wall beside Yuri and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, genuine concern in his tone. It made Yuri's skin prickle but that didn't stop the warmth he felt at it too.

"Nothing is wrong, I'm fine. And I'm doing just fine with this routine too, so I don't understand why you—"

"You missed a step."

Yuri paused and looked up at Victor, who in turn looked down at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"I can see that you're distracted by something. It shows in the way your body moves. You're stiff and tense and your mind is clearly somewhere else."

Damn… was it really that bad? Yuri scowled, head bent as his eyes traced the little veins of blue in the grey floor.

He'd seen Otabek a few more times since they'd met up at the club about a week ago. Neither one of them seemed to be able to get enough of their bodies, and he did have to admit that he was a bit tired. And maybe a little sore? And maybe Otabek had been on his mind almost constantly since that first night? His hands, his voice, his tongue and his—

"Yuri, I'm concerned not only because I'm your instructor, and your performance reflects on me as well as you. We're family, aren't we?" Not by blood, Yuri thought, glad to have his thoughts pulled away from Otabek for a moment so he didn't embarrass himself with that line of thinking. Their families had just been friends since the dawn of time, and of course had pushed them together when Yuri had shown the slightest interest in ballet. Victor was like a big brother that he hated just as much as he loved.

"Is it a girl?" Victor asked, leaning in closer to Yuri who in turn looked up at him sharply. His eyes narrowed.

"No." He immediately regretted even answering when Victor's brow rose.

"A boy then?"

Yuri turned bright red and his lip curled when Victor stood up straighter and laughed, placing a long fingered hand over his eyes, his silver-blond hair falling forward to cover his palm.

"So what if it is, that has nothing to do with this!" Yuri fumed and pushed against the wall to stomp away from the laughter.

Victor's hand shot out and grabbed Yuri's arm, pulling him to a stop.

"Yuri, Yuri, Yuri. You know that I don't care if it's a boy, or a girl, or a new puppy you've just gotten." He stepped closer as the door opened, and a plain looking, slightly disheveled man stepped inside the room.

"You need to learn that out there," Victor gestured vaguely towards the door. "Stays out there when you walk into this room. When you step on stage, the stage is your life, the dance is all that matters. And then once it's over, and you're back on that street,  _then_  everything else matters."

"I don't—"

Victor's arm swept towards the man standing awkwardly at the door. "You see, Yuuri and I have plans after class today. Plans that I am  _very_  excited to get to. Could you tell during class that I wanted to hurry up and get to him as quickly as possible?"

At the door, Yuuri cleared his throat softly and didn't look their way. Yuri scowled at Victor, because of course he hadn't been able to tell. Victor was flawless in instruction as always. He crossed his arms and glared at the man named Yuuri.

"You need to learn how to shut it off for a bit, Yuri. I won't have my star distracted by anything during our performance."

"Yeah, yeah." Yuri grumbled, looking down at his feet again as they shuffled his weight.

"You wouldn't want to be replaced, would you?" Yuri's jaw clenched and he didn't answer. He didn't need to; Victor knew full well that he wouldn't stand for it.

"Now!" Victor clapped his hands together and led Yuri towards the door. "I don't care if you have a boyfriend now or not. In here, you think about dance. Okay?" He smiled that smile that made Yuri want to hit him, but he simply nodded and stepped out into the hallway. He wasn't about to correct Victor on his assumption that he had a boyfriend, and open up any further dialogue. He wanted to go home and sulk and try to figure out how to focus in class  _on_  class, and not that sexy beast he'd been tangling with lately.

Victor greeted his guest, kissing his cheek in a sickening display before they walked out and he turned to lock the door behind him. Yuri was in the middle of gagging as he turned, when spit caught in his throat and he nearly choked. Victor turned, concerned for Yuri puckering his brow, when he noticed what, or  _who_  rather, must have caused Yuri's reaction.

A few yards away Otabek stood, leaned up against his motorcycle, phone in hand as he tapped away at some game. Yuri hadn't arranged to meet him there, and while his heart was beating so hard he feared for his ribcage, his stomach rolled with anxiety. Oh God, Victor would take one look at the leather jacket and the motorcycle and—

"Oooh, Yuri. You have a dangerous boyfriend." Victor teased.

"Shut up!" Yuri hissed, breaking away from the two at the door and rushing over to Otabek.

"What are you doing here?" Yuri whispered, and he watched Otabek's eyes jump back towards Victor and Yuuri, both of whom were staring in their direction.

"Sorry. I should have asked first." Otabek greeted, but he smiled at Yuri regardless. "I was over this way for practice today and I thought I'd see if you wanted a ride. Since it's on my way." He shrugged and Yuri wanted to lean forward and sniff him. Lick him. Crawl onto his lap and screw as he drove his bike. He rolled his eyes at himself, flushing, and stole a glance over his shoulder. God, they were still there.

"Yeah, sure. Can we go so those creepy fuckers quit staring?" Yuri snatched up the helmet he had used before and slapped it over his head.

He heard Otabek chuckle as he slipped onto the back of the bike and waited for him to settle before starting it up. He loved this, the purr of the engine, the vibration between his legs, Otabek's warm, solid body before him to lean against as they wound through the streets. He'd only taken two other rides with Otabek, but he was tempted to look into getting his own bike once he could drive… and could afford it.

It was a shame that they couldn't talk while they drove, but Yuri took the chance to settle his brain a little. He hadn't expected to see Otabek just yet. The last time they had parted, the day his grandfather was to return from visiting people out of town, they had spent the morning tangled on Yuri's bed, alternating between cuddling blissfully and slow fucking until their brains melted. It had been magical as far as Yuri was concerned, and had ended all too quickly. Otabek had kissed him, a slow press of lips that left Yuri reeling, and promised that they would see each other soon. And while they had exchanged a few text messages since then, Yuri had resigned himself that it would be the weekend, at the soonest, that he would get the chance to be with Otabek again.

Instead, the man had shown up unannounced to drive him home. Yuri felt his face heat under the helmet and bit his lip. No way he'd squeal like a girl, even if the noise from the engine would drown it out.

They arrived at his house far too quickly for his tastes, Otabek stopping just out of sight of the large front window and turning off the engine. Yuri slipped from the back and removed the helmet, running his fingers back through his messy hair before attaching it to the back like Otabek had shown him. When he was finished, he paused, seeing that Otabek had taken off his helmet as well and was smiling at him.

"You busy tomorrow night?" He asked and Yuri cocked a hip to rest his weight on one leg.

"I have class." He answered. No way he could ditch either. Too close to their performance and now Victor knew about Otabek.

"After?" Yuri's stomach fluttered but he shook his head.

"Curfew. I'm supposed to come back home right after."

"Ah. Right." Otabek went quiet and looked off down the road and Yuri watched his profile while he seemed to drift off into his thoughts. It wasn't as irritating as it used to be and he frowned.

"Friday then. My house won't be as full of people and we can hang out in my room."

"Uhm, sure. Okay." Smooth, Yuri. He grumbled softly to himself and turned to leave, but stopped with something tugged at his shirt. He turned back, eyes wide as Otabek pulled him closer and leaned forward to press their lips together.

"I can't stop thinking about the sounds you make when I'm inside you."

His head was going to explode, he was sure of it. Just  _POP_ , right off and no one would be able to find all the pieces. Yuri let out a shuddering breath and closed his eyes, his hand lifting and his fingers curling in the front of Otabek's shirt. His head tipped up and he brushed his lips against the soft ones before him.

"Think you can keep it down at my house?" Teeth found Yuri's lip and bit down, and liquid lust flushed through his veins.

"I can try." He breathed and Otabek chuckled, the sound spreading goosebumps over Yuri's skin.

"I'll just have to make sure your mouth is otherwise occupied I guess."

_Oh God, oh God, oh God…._  Yuri knew what he wanted to occupy his mouth with, but he'd never actually done that before. What would Otabek taste like? Would he be able to swallow like all those guys in pornos?

"Promise?" Otabek growled quietly and kissed him deeply, tongue dominating Yuri's and tasting his soul.

"I'll pick you up after class Friday." He reluctantly pulled away, leaving Yuri to weave dangerously on the curb.

Otabek lifted his helmet and Yuri watched him pause, his dark eyes sweeping Yuri up and down before a lecherous smirk tilted his lips. The helmet quickly covered his face and Otabek started up the engine, sound roaring to life in the quiet neighborhood. He gave Yuri a little wave with his gloved hand before he was gone. Yuri just stood there, watching his form disappear. He couldn't go inside just yet. Not with his face blazing and his lips swollen from the kiss. His hand rose and he pressed his fingers against the heated softness, and smiled to himself.

He couldn't wait for Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  This was supposed to be fluff but Otabek ruined it with his dirty mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Things had escalated quickly. Otabek had waited for Yuri after class, he'd even snuck in and peered through the glass door to watch him. Yuri was so graceful, elegant,  _beautiful_  as he moved that Otabek felt his stomach flip and his heart quiver. It was like Yuri was made to move that way, specially molded into the perfect shape. Otabek wasn't graceful at all, but he could still throw down when needed.

Yuri had snuck out before he could be caught by his instructor again, and they'd hopped on Otabek's bike headed towards his house. His mom and dad had been in the living room, barely paying him any mind as he led Yuri through the kitchen to the door that led down to the basement. Ever since he'd turned eighteen, his parents had tried to give him a bit more space; not that they hadn't been respectful of it before. He was grateful for it, especially now.

He shut and locked the door, taking Yuri down the rickety old stairs and into his little sanctuary. But instead of giving him some sort of grand tour of the admittedly small space, the both of them had attacked each other and ended up in bed. The quick, hard fuck that followed made Otabek's head spin, but it had certainly been a nice ice breaker.

Now, sprawled on his sheets, his jeans still settled somewhere around his thighs, one shoe still on his foot, he tried to regain his breath. Yuri was an animal in bed, and while they had a few times taken things slow and steady, he found he prefered it hard and fast. He turned his head, looking at Yuri spread eagle on his stomach beside him, pants in a similar state, shirt pushed up to his armpits, hair a wild, tangled mess. God he was so sexy….

"That wasn't quiet." His voice was a bit gravelly when he spoke and he cleared it before letting out a deep sigh and sitting up. Otabek swung his legs to the side of the bed and stood, pulling up his pants but not bothering to zip or button them as he walked to the small bathroom to toss the used condom in the trash and wash up.

Yuri scoffed breathlessly and rolled over with a flop before he pushed up on his elbows. "Whatever. You're the one that attacked me all of a sudden."

Otabek snorted and brushed his wet hands on his jeans before moving to the other side of the room to the small mini fridge. The entire basement was his, and while it wasn't really all that large, it was still his sanctuary: set up like a studio apartment with an area for sleeping, and another for entertainment. There was even a small bathroom down there that was just big enough to cram a pedestal sink, a toilet, and a cramped shower.

"Right. And who was it that shoved their hands in whose pants first?" He pulled out a water bottle and uncapped it as he walked back to the bed and held it out to Yuri. Yuri huffed and sat up the rest of the way before he took it, gulped a few mouthfuls before handed it back. Otabek finished it off and tossed the bottle in a small recycle bin by the stairs.

He plopped back down on the bed next to Yuri, folding his hands behind his head and stretching a bit as he settled. He knew that they had planned to fool around tonight, he was actually looking forward to seeing Yuri use his mouth for something other than snarky remarks, but after that first round he was a little worn out. His eyes closed, his long day catching up with him. He'd gotten up early for class that morning, and then rushed out to meet his friends. After a little bit of fooling around in JJ's garage with some music, they'd decided to drive out to the lake for a hike. They'd managed about six miles up to a sweet little waterfall which they stopped to rest at before trekking back down again. It was far too cold for a swim, but Emil and JJ had still almost shoved each other in several times. By the time he made it back and showered, it was already time to pick up Yuri.

"I saw you dance today." He muttered, eyes still closed. He could feel the bed shift as Yuri moved.

"You were spying on me?" Yuri grumbled and Otabek smirked. He imagined a cute little blush coloring those pale cheeks.

"You looked beautiful."

Yuri didn't respond for a long moment, and Otabek felt himself start to relax far too much before Yuri's voice jerked him awake again.

"Sh-shut up. I'm not beautiful, I'm a guy."

"Mm." Otabek inhaled deeply and forced his eyes open. Falling asleep would be beyond rude after inviting Yuri over after all. He rolled, hooking his arm around Yuri's waist and tackling him gently to the bed.

"Guys can be beautiful." He mumbled and brushed his lips against Yuri's neck. "And graceful. And… flexible." He grinned and nipped Yuri's smooth flesh, chuckling when Yuri twitched away.

"Whatever."

Otabek brushed his lips against Yuri's neck, not kissing, just enjoying the sensation. He could easily fall asleep like this, arms wrapped around Yuri's smaller form, inhaling his sweet scent, lazily mouthing that thin neck….

"Hey, do you want to watch a movie?" He asked before lightly pressing a lingering kiss to Yuri's pulse.

"Ah… what?" He felt Yuri wiggle and tightened his grip.

"I need a bit to recharge. Been a long day, and you already wore me out." He chuckled breathily. "Tiger."

Yuri snorted loudly and Otabek kissed him again before he pushed up to look down at him. He licked his lips, eyes roaming over Yuri's face before he cleared his throat and sat up. He felt old right then, like he should be able to pounce on Yuri and take him to heights they'd yet to reach, but his body just laughed at him. He rubbed his hands over his face and quickly stole a kiss before he slipped out of bed and made his way over to the couch.

"What do you like?"

He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, scrolling through Netflix for anything decent.

"Uh, maybe something actiony?" Yuri said, still on the bed, and Otabek grunted as he plopped on the couch.

"Actiony." He muttered to himself, and soon felt the cushion beside him dip with Yuri's slight weight.

The settled on something with enough explosions to threaten his speaker's lifespan, though Otabek turned it down enough not to bother his parents. Yuri seemed to get right into it, though he spent the first few minutes giving Otabek strange side-looks like he expected him to make a move any minute. Otabek just sat back, arms resting at his sides, legs spread comfortably as he slouched into the cushions. His eyes fluttered closed a few times and he felt Yuri move beside him. He cast him a sideways look and noticed he was sitting forward, elbows on his knees, gazed fixed on the widescreen TV. He was adorable, Otabek thought, a smirk pulling his lips as his head tipped back and his eyes closed; lids so heavy it was almost impossible to open them. It was so comfortable like this, sitting with Yuri, watching a movie after a quick fuck and a short cuddle session. He could get used to this….

With that thought, Otabek drifted off into a light slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N The floof, it happened. Don't worry, the movie will be over soon and Yuri will get restless. But what will he do? WHAT WILL HE DO?
> 
> ~Miss P


End file.
